Two as One
by TigressLuna
Summary: Yue and Yukito have always been two minds in one body. One happy and the other very much serious. What happens when they are seperated and are forced to think about thier views on each other?


**CardCaptor Sakura**

"**Two as One"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**

Two voices could be heard laughing as they walked down a dimly lit street, with a beautiful sunset behind them.

"Thank you so much for inviting me along Yukito-san!" A young girl's happy voice chimed.

"I hope you had fun, Sakura-chan." The voice, belonging to Yukito Tsukishiro, smiled as always to the young girl in front of him.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Sakura Kinomoto replied with a big smile.

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Yukito said gently.

"Hai!" Sakura said as she climbed a few steps to her house. "Bye-bye!" She waved as Yukito left. Once he was out of sight, Sakura entered her house, taking off her shoes and happily skipping to the stairs.

"You're back, Sakura? Are you hungry?" Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, asked.

"No thanks!" She giggled, poking her head into the kitchen, where her father was cooking. "I ate dinner with Yukito-san!" She looked over at the picture of her late mother, and smiled. "I'm home, mother!" She made her way out of the kitchen, and back to the stairs, where she passed her older brother, Toya.

"Where have you been, monster?" He asked her with his usual tone.

Sakura glared at her brother. "I am NOT a monster! I was with Yukito-san today!" She said as if to gloat. She knew Yukito was Toya's best friend, but she happened to be the one to spend the day with the happy Yukito.

"What ever, monster." Toya just sighed.

Sakura growled at her older brother, having a rather strong temptation to use the Fight card so she could beat Toya for all the times he kept calling her 'Monster'. But she just stormed up the stairs, quickly letting herself forget about what Toya said. She didn't want her own brother to spoil her good mood from a fun and peaceful day spent with Yukito. She opened the door to her room, and quickly shut it, dropping her bag on the back of her chair.

No surprise, but Kero came out of what seemed to be nowhere, flying right to Sakura. "Sakura!!! Did you bring me anything to eat?!"

Sakura sweatdroped. Kero and his sweets...he was just too much. "Yes, I brought you something." She said, as she began digging through her bag. She pulled out a treat bag, about as big as her hand, held together by a draw string, and held it out. "Here, cookies."

"Yay! Thank you Sakura!" Kero beamed happily as his tiny paws grasped the bag of cookies, as he flew over the desk, pulling the bag open, and wasted no time eating the sweet treats.

Sakura set her hat down with her bag and changed into her pajamas. 'Today was great!' She giggled. It was so peaceful these days. The Clow Cards had all been transformed into Sakura Cards, and her magic strength was at its peak once more, not that she needed it any more. Still, some days of peace were just what she needed.

She picked up her cell phone and called her best friend, Tomoyo. For awhile, they talked and giggled about Sakura's 'date'.

She turned out the lights as Kero finished his treat and settled in for bed himself. "Goodnight Kero." Sakura said softly as she settled into bed.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Kero replied, curling up in his small bed, quickly falling asleep.

Sakura took one last look out of her window, at the full moon, before smiling and falling asleep.

On his way back to his grandparents house, Yukito had, not surprisingly, stopped by a store to grab something to much on during his trip home. From the corner of his eye, he saw a girl holding her head and screaming in pain. On first look, it would seem as though something had been squeezing her head from the inside out. He ran over to her, dropping his food, knowing his priorities. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked her softly, as he extended a hand to her.

"Go away!" She shouted in pain. "It's not safe to be near me! You don't know what I am!"

Yukito felt that inside of him...no, he felt that Yue was feeling a bit uneasy about this girl. Why, he didn't know. But he, himself, felt that this girl needed help. He slowly picked her up, despite her fierce struggling, and quickly carried her off to his house. He laid the girl down on a guest bed, watching as she wreathed in pain.

Unable to take it anymore, Yue took control of the situation, and Yukito's body, making it his own for the time. He placed a hand on the girl's head, his silver eyes narrowing. 'This girl's body is charged with unstable magical energy...and it's growing in power, and more unstable by the second, something has to be done or else-" He was cut off as the girl let out a final, pain filled scream as the room filled with a bright light.

"What!?" Before he could react, Yue was over-powered by the intense power, and lost consciousness to the darkness.

Hours later, the girl awakened, somehow, feeling much better. She no longer felt magical power in her body, she felt...normal. Finally! But she didn't remember much of the last few hours. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar room. How, she wondered, did she get there? She looked down and her eyes widened. "No...What have I done?!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
